


I will flip God and walk backward into hell

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where angels and demons exists, Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Character Death, demon!Lance, not as relevant in the fic as I wanted but, we make do I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Keith's life has always been shitty but to learn it had been shittyon purpose, as decided by God itself was the icing on the cake.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I will flip God and walk backward into hell

"You have to choose, Keith Kogane. You see how terrible the world has become," the angel in front of him say, all radiant light and pure, long white hair. "Humanity is too far gone, sins are going rampants and the humans are fueling _them_ , suffering in return."

The venom in the angel’s voice was directed at the prone, unconscious Lance behind Keith. Bound in luminous nets and with dark blood dripping out of his nose, he looked quite pathetic.

"Why me?" Keith asked, still confused about the situation, scared about Lance who seemed to be suffering from his bounds. 

“Because God has chosen you to be his messiah, the one to decide whether to clean the Earth of all that is polluting it, and make a fresh restart. Or keep it as it is.

“God let you experience suffering and misfortune so you could realize how wrong his creation has gotten.”

Keith froze hearing that and his mind went blank as he began remembering, as he began associating his past with what the angel just said. 

He doesn’t remember his mother, who had to leave him when he was barely born to protect them from some unknown danger. 

He _do_ remember when his father died from a fire, trapped in an apartment building after the stairs had collapsed. All he left behind was his house, enough money for Keith to live a few months by himself and his mother’s knife. Keith had cried for several week straight afterwards. 

He remembers meeting Shiro, being brought under his wing and starting to feel alive again. He can’t forget the sickening call of the police about the accident, Shiro stuck in a coma. Adam was sentenced to 14 years of prison shortly after, for involuntary manslaughter under impaired state.

And then... 

He remembers meeting Lance after he had found work in a bookshop-coffee store and not liking him at first. His life had been so bleak, so filled with disappointment and catastrophes he had stopped trying to reach out to people, stopped trying to _like_ anything. So he didn’t think anything of Lance, at the beginning. Just a quirky theology student that was a bit too hung up on cursing God and His angels. 

Yet, slowly and unexpectedly, he began to appreciate Lance and his refreshing personality. Where before they clashed and butted heads because they had prejudiced opinions on the others, they would banter and discuss anything that interested even remotely. And from that point onward, Keith had found the courage to ask Lance out, to which the blue eyed boy - so similar to the ocean in a lot of aspects - said yes. 

A few dates after and he poured his heart to Lance, declaring his love and how he feared his answer - both positive and negative. Life had proved it would take anything and anyone he was close to and letting Lance in was the most terrifying thing he ever did. And Lance had smiled at him, a little bit pinched, a little bit soft. 

"I am a demon, Keith. Born from humanity's sins and molded by eras of vices. I don’t think I can reciprocate your love faithfully." Lance told him, expression serious and somber, something that didn't suit someone as bright and kind as him.

"Weird way to say "my parents tried to exorcise the bi in me"." Keith joked, earning himself a few blinks of incomprehension from Lance before the other boy started laughing. It ringed like crystal bells, making Keith's stomach do flips and turns. “ And yet I don’t care. I just… want to love you and be loved by you.”

It felt so strange yet amazing to date Lance, it felt like a ray of sunshine finally peaking through the heavy cover of clouds that Keith called his life. Lance was warm, he was happiness incarnate and so very willing to do everything he could to make Keith smile. 

From that point onward, Lance became a constant in Keith’s daily life. While there was always the thought of losing him somehow, sooner or later, Keith stopped being so afraid of being abandoned by yet another person he loved. 

Right until something pulverized his window and shot Lance across the room, blinding Keith as the sublime figure of a long haired angel appeared to give what should have been a compelling speech in other circumstances. But as Keith was slack jawed at the Messenger of God, his brain finally caught up to speed. 

And he was pissed. 

“Are you seriously telling me you fucked my life over just to prove your point?” He spat, fists clenching tight against his thighs. 

“Only by enduring what humanity has worst to offer a sincere decision can be made.”

“Are you shitting me?!” Keith snarled, startling the angel as he backed away from it and towards Lance’s still form. “You deported my mother, _killed my dad_ , put my new family into a coma and prison respectively and now attacked my boyfriend?! And you _think_ for _one second_ I will be understanding and happy to have been “chosen” by your asshole of a god?!” 

Keith feels a satisfying feeling at seeing the angel recoil at his venomous tone but his attention shifts towards his unconscious boyfriend, still wrapped in the shimmering net that digged into his soft skin. Anger boiled inside of his guts as he began freeing Lance from his binds. 

“Tell your God I will _not_ choose his side and _never will_. No way in hell will I accept the offer of the one who made my life miserable in every way possible. Go back to heaven or whatever and _leave us **alone**_!”

The wave of disgust wafting from the angel as it flapped its wings towards him sent flying the rest of Keith’s trinket that had survived the initial shockwave but it soon flew away from his apartment, leaving an incredible mess and a broken window behind it. 

“I’m never going to explain it to the landlord.” Keith grumbled, shoving the net away from Lance, looking for any injuries at the same time. Thankfully, it seemed Lance was only unconscious due to being thrown into a wall. 

Cradling his unconscious boyfriend in his arms, Keith felt neither remorse or regret as he would have lost his boyfriend had he accepted it. He doesn’t know what will happen next but it didn’t matter much. Lance would be with him. He was able to contact his mother. Adam had made an appeal and Shiro was still breathing. 

Everything wasn’t good but it was becoming better.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the worldbuilding and backstory I made for this AU didn't make it into the final cut, finally :')  
> I'm kinda sad but that's how the fic wanted to be written, after all. 
> 
> If people complain about how I portray God well... Dude's literally told a random guy "build me a big boat so it can contain two of each animals while I condemne the entiere human race (minus your family bro, I'm not that sadistic) to drowning because I didn't like how humanity turned out."  
> and "yeah yeah, lemme hhhh check up on my son real quick aaaand... He's been crucified. No probs, I'll just wake him up in three days. No big deal." Also "Yeah I chucked Lilith out of heaven/life because I didn't like how she wanted to be treated fairly and equaly to Adam. Lemme just create Eve from one of his rib so she can only be inferior to him because she's only been allowed to live _through him_."  
> (is this controversial? Maybe. Do I care? Heh. That's what its like in the bible, don't go and @ me for _literally_ lightly make fun of it.
> 
> The angel was supposed to be Lotor too, btw


End file.
